Flowers in your coffee-Version Yuri
by glapot
Summary: Elle s'appelait Eren et était une simple adolescente serveuse dans un bar et amnésique. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas tout de suite comprit pourquoi cette élève de son lycée dont la taille était très petite l'appelait poulette et lui mettait la main au postérieur.
1. Chapter 1

À la base, les jupes beaucoup trop courtes, c'était pas son truc. Les décolletés non plus. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle devait vite trouver de l'argent pour s'acheter l'uniforme de sa nouvelle école. Étant la pudeur incarnée, il était très dur de ne pas faire comprendre _qui elle était_ aux propriétaires des quelques mains qu'elle sentait parfois sur son postérieur, mais elle se retenait, pour la plus grande surprise de ses proches (et d'elle-même).

"Hé, j'te cause, poulette," fit une voix grave. "Attends, c'est quoi ton nom, déjà ?"

"Eren," répondit-elle en se retournant vers le client. Il faisait chaud, autant dehors que dans le café.

"Eren. Est-ce que tu peux faire ton boulot sans glander et prendre ma commande, s'il te plaît ?" La serveuse lui adressa un sourire forcé avant de s'exécuter.

La jeune fille allait entrer dans une nouvelle école, celle de sa meilleure amie et de sa cousine, parce qu'ils avaient insisté. Mais d'après son amie d'enfance, c'était une école spéciale, où une sorte de _hiérarchie_ était imposée par quelqu'un. Eren et elle avaient prévu de se rencontrer l'après midi dans son lieu de travail pour pouvoir tout expliquer en détail.

"J'en ai plein le cul de ce boulot," soupira Eren en s'appuyant sur le contoir. Elle fixait la personne de l'autre coté du bar. "Aide-moi, Armin."

"Mmh, nan. Apprends un grandir un peu," lança cette dernière sur un ton faussement grondeur avant de rigoler. L'été était bientôt terminé et la rentrée approchait à grands pas, pour le plus grand malheur d'Eren, même si elle ne savait pas exactement quel jour cet évènement maudit se déroulerait. Elle s'était donc promise de profiter un maximum des vacances, malgré son travail et les personnes qui le rendaient encore plus fatiguant. "En plus, c'est juste en face de la mer, c'est bien, non ? Bon, bref. J'vais t'expliquer pas mal de chose à propos de ta future école. Tout d'abord, les élèves sont classés. Pas seulement par années, mais de leurs notes ou leurs talents. C'est une école qui sert d'école primaire, de collège et de lycée, donc il y'a beaucoup de monde et de bâtiments. L'élève qui se fait le plus respecter parmi tel rang est celui qui le gère, et souvent qui en profite un peu trop. On les appèlent les _leaders._ Mais ça ne marche pas par année, mais par lettre. Par exemple, imagine que je suis le chef de la A, je suis responsable de toutes les classes en A : CM1A comme 3eA. Tu comprends ?"

"Ouais...Mais c'est bizarre, ça fait comme dans Kill la Kill ! C'est pas juste, toutes les classes se font dominées par un élève ? Qui a décidé ça ?" s'indigna Eren. Une vieille dame à coté d'elle nettoyait des verres, c'était la propriétaire du café.

"Eh bien, à la base, ce n'était pas comme ça. Mais un fils de riche a voulu que soit comme ça, et voilà."

"Un fils de riche ?"

"Oui, Erwin quelque chose. Si on comparerait à Kill la Kill pour te faire plaisir, il serait Satsuki, si tu comprends mieux comme ça." dit Armin en soupirant.

"Je vois..." le prénom Erwin lui disait vaguement quelque chose. "...Bref, tu sais en quelle classe tu es ? Il n'y avait pas un site où ils le mettaient ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore pour moi, mais toi par contre tu es en 3ème S. C'était bien marqué sur le site. Ils n'ont pas encore décidé pour moi. Bon, tu es prête pour demain ?"

"Demain ?"

"C'est demain, la rentrée."

"Pardon ?" _Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?! _

Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les immeubles et les deux amies d'enfance décidèrent qu'il était tard. Elles se saluèrent et partirent chacun de leurs coté, sous le regard bienveillant de la propriétaire du café. Eren jeta son sac à dos par dessus son épaule et adressa un rapide sourire à son employeuse avant de fermer la porte derrière elle._ Enfin libre. _

Elle regarda devant elle et profita du spectacle que lui offrait le soleil, se couchant derrière les rares vagues de la mer. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle habitait à la Baule avec son père, en France. Sa mère était hospitalisée depuis longtemps déjà, en Allemagne, dans son pays natal et n'en était pas ressortie. Eren regarda autour d'elle : elle devait avoir l'air idiote à restée plantée devant la porte du magasin. C'est ce qu'elle pensa jusqu'à qu'elle vit quelqu'un, assise sur le pallier d'une boutique de fleurs très proche, entrain de fumer et de fixer les reflets de la récente lune sur les vagues. _Pourquoi juste devant la porte de sa boutique ?_

Eren ne pouvait pas voir son visage à cause de la très faible luminosité et de la distance. C'était un petit garçon, non ? Il avait les cheveux courts, donc... Non, il fumait. Ah, c'est un jeune homme ? Non, peut-être pas, c'est sûrement-

L'adolescente se retourna, se rendant compte qu'elle regardait tout le monde depuis quelques temps, sans aucune raison. Elle connaissait presque tous les visages qu'elle voyait, maintenant. _Je ne peux vraiment pas m'empêcher de détailler les inconnus, en ce moment._

Les soir, après le travail, elle avait deux petits rituels comme ça : regarder le coucher de soleil et...

Eren s'écarta de l'entrée et sortit un chewing-gum de son sac à dos. Elle regarda autour d'elle une deuxième fois et constata que la personne qui fumait était maintenant debout et sortait également quelque chose de ses poches. Grâce au reflet des réverbères sur l'objet, elle pu comprendre ce que c'était : un couteau. Elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention et décida que son deuxième et précieux rituel était plus important. La jeune fille marcha vers la plage et, à l'aide de sa main libre, passa au dessus d'une barrière pour que ses chaussures atterrissent sur le sable toujours chaud. Elle s'avança vers un groupe de personnes qui l'interpellait.

"Eren, ça t'arrive de pas faire attendre les gens ?" lança un homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine.

"Tch. Désolée, Hannes. Au fait, ta bagnole est toujours aussi classe," répondit-elle sur un ton sarcastique tout montrant une vieille voiture du menton.

"Idiote. Un gars bourré a défoncé le capot de ma pauvre chérie et elle est coincée au garage, maintenant. En attendant, ils m'ont passé cette merde là-bas." Il soupira avant de mettre une tape amicale dans le dos de l'adolescente en riant. "Ça faisait un bail, gamine."

"Ouais." elle se retourna vers les autres personnes présentes. "Yo, les gens."

"Salut," fit une fille en maillot de bain.

"Waouh, t'es bien foutue ! Tu devrais te mettre en maillot de bain plus souvent, Petra," s'exclama Eren. Son interlocutrice rigola et une jeune fille brune avec une barre en fer s'avança. Sa cousine.

"Tu aurais pu te baigner toi aussi si tu grouillai un peu plus ton cul, imbécile."

"Mikasa, ça faisait longtemps !" fit Eren en ignorant sa remarque avant de faire face aux personnes derrières ses deux amies. "Oh."

"Oh ? Eh beh poulette, je m'attendais pas à ça comme réaction. Ça fait 2 ans qu'on s'est pas vu."

"Oh. La maboule et son équipe de fous. Ou Hanji," Eren était plus que surprise. "Blondie ? C'est toi le fils de riche non ? Et le sniffeur ? Et Banana ? Et-Waw."

"Et si on s'appellait par nos prénoms, au lieu d'utiliser ces vieux surnoms ?" proposa, une jeune femme blonde, Nanaba. "Banana, c'est limite...Même si je trouve que poulette te va très bien."

"Mais non, ça fait partie de notre enfance !" protesta Hanji.

"Mhouais, je me rappelle même plus pourquoi on m'appelait poulette. Au fait, il en manque... Où est _la glaciale_ ? Et ou est _mouchoir_ ?"

"Je ne sais pas exactement. Tout ce que je sais est que la glaciale est à l'unniversité et mouuuuuuchoirrrrrr est dans une école trèèèès réputééééeee," chantonna Hanji.

Ils avaient parlé pendant presque deux heures, assis sur la plage, avant de se quitter. Eren était heureuse. Quand elle avait 8 ans, avec des amis plus ou moins jeunes, elle avait formé une sorte de gang. C'était un groupe solidaire. À ce moment de sa vie, ils étaient tous très pauvre, même Erwin. Ils volaient les magasins ensemble, partagaient ce qu'ils avaient emporté et se bagarraient avec n'importe qui,_ surtout Eren. _Lors de ses 14 ans, le gang s'était dispersé parce que tout le monde prenait une route différente. Hanji avait 18 ans et avait un avenir à se construire, comme la plupart des autres membres. D'autres comme mouchoir ou la glaciale étaient partis du jour au lendemain, sans aucune raison valable. Entre le moment ou le gang avait été créé et ou le gang avait été dispersé, Eren ne se souvenait plus de rien car elle souffrait d'amnésie.

Quand Eren rentra chez elle, elle se précipita dans sa chambre et fouilla dans un coffre où se trouvait des photos qu'elle conservait précieusement : c'était les souvenirs de son enfance. Elle ne se souvenait plus tellement du visage de la glaciale et de mouchoir, juste qu'elles possédaient toutes les deux une expression qui avait été nommée par les autres _le regard de la mort. _

"D'ailleurs, à force d'employer ces surnoms, je ne me souviens plus de leurs pénoms..." elle s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchit. "La glaciale, elle ne s'appellait pas...Anne ? Non, Annie ? Ouais, c'est ça. Annie."

Elle s'était endormie très peu de temps après avoir finalement abandonné l'espoir de retrouver le prénom de mouchoir. _Tans pis_, s'était-elle dite. _Si un jour je la croise dans la rue, je la reconnaîtrai à coup sûr avec son regard de la mort. Je saurais que c'est elle et je la supplierai pour qu'elle me rende ma culotte. _Oui, sa culotte. Il y avait une raison pour qu'on l'appelle mouchoir : elle portait toujours une sorte de serviette autour du cou et un jour, Eren ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi, c'était sa culotte qui s'était retrouvé autour de son cou. C'était sur cette pensée qu'elle s'était endormie, son coffre derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain fut vraiment pénible. Eren s'en était doutée la veille, mais pas à ce point. Elle s'était réveillée en hurlant à cause de l'énorme rat qui se trouvait dans un coin de sa chambre en cherchant le coffre pour le lui lancer, en vain. Elle regarda à coté du lit et vit la boîte grande ouverte par terre, de nombreuses photos à coté.<em> Comme si ma chambre n'était pas déjà assez en bordel.<em> Elle se leva et glissa sur une des photos avant de tomber sur le postérieur. _Sur le coffre, pour être plus précise._ À présent, son derrière lui faisait horriblement mal et elle était en retard pour le premier jour de sa nouvelle année scolaire._ Splendide._

Elle descendit en bas et salua son père avant de manger autant qu'elle pu. Du pain, un chocolat chaud, des céréales, pleins de choses. En remontant, son genou s'était cogné contre une marche et l'avait faite tomber jusqu'à la dernière marche. _Quelle journée ! _Quand elle avait finit de se préparer, la jeune fille s'étant rendue dans le salon pour regarder la télé mais ne s'était pas assise.

"Ça ne va pas, Eren ?" s'inquiéta son père.

"Mon cul me fait juste horriblement mal. Merde, je dois y aller, a plus !"

"Euh...D'accord..."

_C'est comme ça que ma journée de merde a commencé. Et c'était que le début._

* * *

><p>Eren était toujours essoufflée à cause de sa course pour atteindre l'arrêt de bus, sauf qu'elle était en avance de dix minutes.<em> Foutue montre. <em>Heureusement que Sasha était avec elle, sinon elle n'aurait pas pu supporter le garçon qui draguait toutes ces filles idiotes et la chaleur inhumaine dès le matin. Son amie lui donna une bouteille d'eau, disant qu'elle en avait d'autres dans son sac. _Est-ce qu'il y a de la place pour __ses affaires pour de cours ? Est-ce que au moins, elle a ses affaires ?_

"Mince, il fait vraiment chaud..." soupira le jeune homme, insupportable d'après elle. "Ça donne soif, j'aimerai bien avoir un peu d'eau..." Beaucoup de filles lui en proposèrent et Eren décida qu'elle s'était déjà faite un ennemi et qu'il avait une sale tête de cheval. Elle se leva et lui balança tout ce qui restait d'eau dans sa bouteille. _Je suis vraiment chiante, parfois._

"Salope, comment t'as pu ? Et t'es qui, d'abord ?"

"Quoi ? Tu voulais pas un peu de flotte pour te rafraîchir ? Ah oui, pardon, la drague, c'est important..." Le jeune homme s'apprêta à répliquer, furax, lorsque le bus arriva. _Héhé, dommage, tête de cheval._

Le bus dans lequel elle monta était un double-bus, mais ce n'était visiblement pas suffisant pour toutes les personnes qui le prenaient. Eren s'était retrouvée coincée entre une vieille dame qui sentait bon la cerise et un homme chauve qui la regardait bizarrement. _Non, Eren, ne pense pas au cliché du pédophile, ce gars ne va rien te-_

Elle sentit une main sur sa fesse gauche, pendant seulement une seconde. Elle se retourna pour s'apercevoir que l'homme chauve était à sa droite et donc trop loin pour avoir _osé_ lui mettre la main au derrière. Elle regarda les personnes derrière elle. Il y avait un groupe de gamins entrain de regarder un des leurs jouer à Flappy Bird sur son portable. Après eux, il y avait un vieil homme, une femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine et une élève de dos de son école puisqu'elle portait le même uniforme qu'elle et qui avait une coiffure étrange. _Mais alors, j'ai rêvé ? À force de travailler dans un bar où on me touche le derrière, je vais finir par faire des rêves chelous._

* * *

><p>Eren était contente. Elle avait une bonne classe. Elle avait fait connaissance avec Ymir et Marco, des personnes complètement différentes mais amicales. Leur professeur principal leur avait annoncé qu'ils rencontreraient le <em>leader<em> de la classe S à 10h30. L'adolescente discutait de tout et de rien en attendant avec ses deux nouveaux amis dans les couloirs. Elle était entrain de parler de son travail lorsqu'une fille vint les rejoindre et leur annonça que le leader de la S était revenu de sa formation avant de repartir aussi tôt. Marco l'avait suivie mais Ymir était restée avec Eren pendant quelques temps avant de finalement partir elle aussi. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle de cours, tous les élèves étaient au fond de la classe, debout autour d'une personne._  
><em>

"Le leader a pas mal de succès," constata Ymir.

"Effectivement," confirma Eren en essayant tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi ses camarades. Quand elle fut proche de miraculeusement voir le visage du leader, elle sentit encore une fois quelqu'un lui toucher le postérieur. _Là, par contre, j'ai pas rêvé !_

Elle se retourna aussi vite qu'elle pu et se cogna la tête dans ce qui semblait être.._.le mur. Les murs me tripotent, maintenant. _Elle réajusta son uniforme lorsque tous les élèves se retournèrent vers elle.

"Bah...Quoi ? J'ai pas pété ou quoi que ce soit, hein," fit-elle en rigolant nerveusement. _Pourquoi il me regardent tous comme ça ? _"Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y-"

Encore.

Encore une fois, elle venait de sentir qu'on lui touchait les fesses.

Elle fit demi-tour en fermant les yeux, priant pour qu'elle ne se prenne pas encore une fois le mur, mais ne sentit absolument rien à part de la colère envers elle-même pour ne pas avoir démasqué l'idiot qui lui mettait la main au derrière. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche autant qu'elle pu.

_Qu'est-ce que-...quoi ?_

"Oh. Poulette." _Poulette ? Pourquoi une fille que je ne connais pas m'appelle poulette et me touche le cul depuis ce matin ?_

"Ah, hum...Quoi ?"

"Oh. Poulette."

"Pardon ? Attendez, c'est moi, poulette ? Mais pourquoi-"

"Nan, chut. La ferme. Retourne-toi juste."

"Euh, d'accord, mais- Ah non ! Je ne me retournerai pas."

"C'est la première fois qu'on te tripote le cul ?"

"Non." Eren fit une pause. "C'est la troisième." Il était inutile d'évoquer les fois ou ça lui était arrivé dans le café. Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était très petite.

"Effectivement." Le leader n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter des élèves autour d'elles. Elle la fixait avec des yeux effrayants. Des yeux gris et perçants qu'elle était sûre de connaitre mais ne savait pas exactement où elle les avait vus avant.

"Hum... vous êtes ?"

"Levi Ackerman, fleuriste, stripteaseuse, bisexuelle et à partir de maintenant, leader de la S. Et me vouvoie pas, c'est chiant. Sinon, je le sais déjà mais, qui es tu ?" _Wow. Quelles présentations._ Mais Eren n'allait pas se laisser impressionner comme cela.

"Eren Jaeger, serveuse, basketteuse, hétérosexuelle a redoublé sa sixième et vient d'atterrir dans une école vraiment pas normale." Oui, mais il n'y avait pas que l'école qui n'était pas normale.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yo._**

Déjà, si vous n'êtes pas au courant que j'ai sorti cette fanfic en version BL, et bien vous l'êtes maintenant. Toutes les explications seront fournies dans le premier chapitre de la version yaoi, donc même si elle ne vous intéresse pas, jetez un coup d'oeil. Sinon, j'ai vraiment l'impression que le yaoi a plus du succès que le yuri, mais je trouve que les deux genres sont excellents, moi. :c (tant qu'il y a des lemons...)

_Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>"You lost the fight..."<p>

"Tu chante pas si bien. Arrête."

"Before the fall..."

"Eren," insista Mikasa. "La ferme."

"How did you end up in hell ?"

"Bon, ça suffit !" Elle se leva et attrapa sa barre en fer, irritée.

"Ok, ok ! J'arrête, calme-toi !" s'affolla Eren parce que sa cousine était tout-à-fait capable d'utiliser son arme, surtout quand elle était énervée. _Il ne faut jamais énerver Mikasa. Jamais. _La jeune fille se rassit mais garda sa barre près d'elle, au cas où. Elle replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et se concentra sur une multitude de fiches et de carnets pleins à craquer de post-its.

"Dis, je peux essayer tes lunettes ?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que." Cette réponse n'avait pas satisfaite l'adolescente mais il valait mieux s'arrêter là. Sa vie était plus importante que sa curiosité.

Eren venait de passer la journée la plus longue de sa vie. Elle avait du supporter les cris des primaires, la tête de cheval et son groupe d'admiratrices bruyantes, les professeurs qui rigolaient entre eux un peu trop fort sur des sujets qui n'avaient absolument rien de drôles, et la sensation que cette Levi Ackerman la regardai attentivement, du fond de la classe. Oui, en fait, c'était surtout le dernier problème qui était le plus important. Eren essayait de faire un bilan de toutes les choses gênantes dans la journée. Grâce au leader de sa classe, ce n'était pas une liste trop difficile à dresser. _Le leader de ma classe s'avère être une stripteaseuse bisexuelle qui est allée inscrire la couleur de ma culotte sur le tableau, après que je lui ai dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu la voir parce que ma jupe était trop longue. Grosse erreur de ma part. _

"On ne sous-estime pas Levi Ackerman," lui avait dit Mikasa quand Eren s'était mise à penser à voix haute. L'adolescente ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Tu la connais ?" À cet instant, la jeune fille cru voir de la peine dans les deux grands yeux noirs de sa cousine. Non, en fait c'était de la peur.

"Oui, c'est la fille que mon père a eu avec une prostituée. C'est pour ça qu'on a le même nom de famille."

"Oh."_ Elle était la fille d'une prostituée. En général, dans ce genre de cas, l'enfant comme la mère ne mène pas une vie très facile. _Mais elle était pratiquement sûre que ce qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux d'habitude inexpressifs de Mikasa n'était pas liée au passé qu'avait du avoir Levi. C'était autre chose. "Dis, pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu une histoire dans le genre ? Elle m'a appelé poulette, en plus. Poulette, c'est mon sur-"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Ne me mens pas."

"Je ne mens pas." Eren était têtue de nature, mais aujourd'hui, elle était fatiguée. Elle n'insista pas plus et s'allongea sur le canapé pour fixer le plafond gris de son appartement. Il y eu un long silence qu'aucune des deux ne voulaient perturber. _J'ai envie de dormir._

"Il rentre quand, Grisha ?" demanda finalement Mikasa.

"'Sais pas. Hé, pourquoi Levi m'a appellé poulette ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, Eren. Tiens, ton père rentre. Vas au boulot, je vais lui parler."

* * *

><p>Eren n'était pas idiote, contrairement aux apparences. Elle savait que Mikasa (et probablement son père puisqu'elle voulait lui parler en privé) lui cachait quelque chose. Le lendemain, elle allait leur demandé des explications, et ils avaient intérêt à répondre. En attendant, elle devait nettoyer les verres du café. Elle prit le derniers plateaux sur lequel étaient posés des tasses sales. Il y avait des fleurs au fond de l'une d'entre elles. <em>Qu'est ce qu'elles fichent ici ?<em>

Quand l'adolescente eu finit son travail, elle alla se changer dans la pièce prévue à cet effet. Elle balança son sac sur son épaule, comme la veille. Elle sortit du magasin après avoir rapidement salué la propriétaire et se plaça devant la porte. Elle se retourna vers la boutique de fleurs à quelques paliers d'ici, par curiosité. Il n'y avait personne, cette fois. _Dommage._

Eren sortit une batte de baseball de son sac quand le soleil fut hors de vue. _Ce soir, va y'avoir d'la baston. _Elle entendit un bruit vers sa droite et vit le fleuriste d'hier, devant son palier, entrain de nettoyer un couteau avec une serviette._ Oh_. Elle se rendit compte de quelque chose après avoir mieux regardé. _Le feuriste était en fait la fleuriste. _La vendeuse se rendit compte qu'on la fixait mais n'y accorda pas d'importance. _De toute façon, elle ne peut sûrement pas voir mon visage vu que je ne peux pas voir le sien. Il fait trop sombre._

Elle se détourna vers des cris derrière elle. _Merde, ils sont déjà là. _Elle couru vers la direction opposée, vers la personne qui tenait un couteau. En regardant derrière elle, elle peu voir que le groupe de jeunes, qui visiblement lui en voulait vraiment, la rattrapait. La jeune fille était à deux pas de la boutique et décida qu'elle n'allait pas se cacher là-dedans : la vendeuse n'allait pas pouvoir tenir tête au groupe de délinquants, petite comme elle était, et allait se faire démolir, tout comme elle. _Et j'ai une réputation à tenir. _

Mais il se trouve que le destin en avait décidé autrement._ Et celle qui travaille dans la boutique de fleurs aussi._

Quand elle esquiva la vendeuse, une forte poigne au niveau de son bras la fit gémir de douleur et ses grandes prunelles vertes rencontra les yeux gris et perçants qu'elle avait sentie sur elle pendant toute la journée. _Levi. _La pensée que ces yeux l'avait fixée n'était pas si désagréable, d'ailleurs, s'était-elle avouée quelques heures plus tôt. Eren fut stoppée dans son élan et son visage fut très proche du sien quand le leader l'attira vers elle. Ses lèvres qui souriaient bougèrent.

"Oh. Poulette," murmura-t-elle avant de la pousser sans aucune douceur dans la boutique et de fermer la porte à clé derrière elle. _Venait-elle de l'enfermer ? _Tous les rideaux étaient tirés, Eren était donc dans le noir.

"Hey, Levi, ouvre la porte, tu vas te faire butée ! Tu-" Elle se coupa elle-même, entendant des cris de lutte. Des cris masculins. À cet instant, sans aucune raison, elle se mit à sourire. _J'ai déjà vécu ça. j'ai l'impression que... cette fille sait se battre. _Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle se leva et leva un rideau pour admirer le spectacle. _Cinq contre un._

Deux étaient déjà à terre, visiblement bien amochés. Levi attira un des autres jeunes restants vers elle et, tout en évitant le coup qu'il voulait lui porter à la tête, donna un coup de poing dans son ventre. C'est à ce moment que le quatrième fonça sur elle en levant son poing. Levi prit la tête du troisième et contra le poing avec avant de prendre le bras en enfonçant ses ongles (qui étaient longs, Eren les sentis tout à l'heure et ça faisait mal). Elle les envoya valser contre une des barrières qui délimitaient le bitume de la plage. Elle s'avança vers le dernier qui, bien que tremblant, l'insultait de tous les noms possibles. Levi lui tendit la main et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, pensant qu'elle allait le frapper. Il rouvrit les yeux et la suppliait de ne rien lui faire et que ses amis lui, le méritaient, mais pas lui.

"C'est beau l'amitié," souffla Eren contre la vitre, tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi la vendeuse de fleurs tendait la main à son ennemi. _Elle veut faire la paix ou quoi ? Non, ça serait trop nul ! Elle a quel âge pour faire ça ? _La jeune fille tendit les oreilles lorsqu'elle vit les lèvres de Levi bouger.

"Tends moi ta main." Un cri d'affolement de la part du jeune homme lui répondit. Elle commençait à s'impatienter. "Tends moi ta putain de main, j'te dis !"

Il s'exécuta et elle lui prit le poignet avec sa main droite.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ?" À l'instant où l'adolescente prononça la phrase, les doigts de son leader s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de sa victime. Elle se baissa et le tira vers elle avant de faire basculer son corps (qui était presque deux fois plus grand qu'elle) au dessus de son épaule à l'aide de sa jambe gauche.

"Arigochi !" s'écria Eren dans la boutique, pleine d'admiration. Quand son ennemi fut projeté à terre, Levi enfonça son pied dans son ventre pour s'assurer qu'elle l'avait bien achevé. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se détourner et de rouvrir la porte du magasin.

"Oh. Poulette." _Pourquoi les deux seuls mots qu'elle me sort lorsqu'elle me voit sont toujours "Oh. Poulette" ? _Quand elle se décolla de la vitre, elle eu mal à la tête. Levi venait de lui tendre un tissu qu'elle portait autour de cou._ Elle me l'a déjà tendu, ce mouchoir. Mais quand ? _Elle en était sûre maintenant. Cette fille, cette Levi Ackerman, elle la connaissait.

"Oh. Mouchoir," répondit-elle. La concernée la fixa, sans émotions. Elle avait juste froncer un peu plus les sourcils qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement. Le leader tourna les talons et s'avança vers la vitre.

"Je t'ai donné quelque chose, non ?"

"Oui, mais je ne suis pas blessé, je n'en ai pas-"

"Non, c'est pour que tu nettoie la vitre." Ah. Oui. La vitre. Eren baissa la tête en sentant ses joues rougir. Elle se plaça devant la vitre et commença à frotter avec le tissu sur la vitre, mécontente parce qu'elle voulait rejoindre son groupe d'amis. _Quoique non. Levi a mit tous les enfoirés que j'avais volé à terre. Et je suis bien, ici. _Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et vit le leader s'approcher d'elle à grand pas, visiblement irritée. "Mais tu sais pas nettoyer, nom de Dieu ! Tu salis juste encore plus la vitre ! Regarde."

Il y eu un grand silence. Eren ne fit pas attention à ce que lui disait Levi. Elle l'avait appelée "mouchoir", mais vu sa réaction, elle devait avoir fait une erreur. _J'étais pourtant sûre que c'était la bonne personne._ Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et ne voulais pas écouter les conseils pour mieux nettoyer que lui donnait la vendeuse. Elle se concentra donc sur la nuque de Levi, tout blanche et sans aucune imperfection.

"Hé." L'adolescente reporta son attention vers elle. "Tu sais ce que c'est, un arigochi, au moins ?"

"Euh...bah, non," avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête, non sans éprouver l'envie de se moquer d'elle et de son incapacité à passer pour une personne intelligente et mature. _Elle m'avait entendue ?_ "Ça veut dire quoi ?"

"J'en sais rien, moi," répondit Levi sur un ton nonchalant. _Ah. _"C'est pour ça que je te demandais."

Quand Eren voulu se relever, la vendeuse lui donna une fessée. L'adolescente poussa un cri aigüe, plus de surprise qu'autre chose. Elle se redressa plus vite que l'éclair et croisa ses deux bras devant son postérieur alors que la honte et la gêne n'avaient pas manqué de colorer ses joues. Levi rigola et se releva à son tour. _Je vais vraiment devoir passer toute mon année scolaire avec ce démon ? _

"Pourquoi tu me tripote toujours le derrière ?" bafouilla-t-elle_. J'espère qu'elle a une bonne raison, au moins. _Elle du attendre une bonne minute avant d'avoir la réponse.

"Tu es mignonne quand tu es gênée."

"Hein ?" Alors ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas. "Ce n'est pas une raison."

"Oh mais si. T'inquiète. Dans quelques années, pleins d'gens vont te courir après rien que pour ton joli petit cul. Ou pour tes yeux."

"Ah...Hum. Ah. D'accord. Euh, sinon, tu as le même nom de famille que ma cousine, donc-"

"Ouais, j'suis la fille d'une pute. Mais ça a ses bons cotés. Par exemple, j'suis plutôt connue par ici, vu que ma mère est- Oh, chérie, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Le mot pute est-il trop vulgaire ? Très bien, allons-y ! Ma mère est une péripatéticienne. Bref."

"Hum, oui, bref..."

"Hé. Tu veux me rendre visite à mon club ?"

"Quel club ? Tu-" Ah oui. C'est une stripteaseuse. "Quoi ? Non ! J-Je te connais à peine et en plus je n'y suis jamais allée !"

"Oui, ça je le savais." Levi se rapprocha en souriant et lui chuchota à l'oreille. "Ça se voit à ta tête de pucelle."

Cette nuit-là, Eren était partie en courant de la boutique en insultant la vendeuse de tout les noms. Vendeuse qui, elle, par contre, rirait au larmes. _Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles pour juste ça,_ pensa-t-elle.

* * *

><p>"Eren, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit."<p>

"Oh, c'est con, ça." Elle sortit une boîte de son sac. Ils étaient dans une salle de cours.

"Ymir, dis-lui d'arrêter. J'ai peur pour sa vie..." supplia Marco.

"Non. J'aimerai bien voir la tête de ce mec après ça." Les deux adolescentes rigolèrent. Eren prit des oeufs pourris de la boîte et se plaça devant la fenêtre qu'elle releva. Elle regarda dehors et chercha sa victime avant de faire un bond. Ymir s'approcha à son tour et prit mit également la main dans la boîte, pour aider. La deuxième heure de cours venait de sonner et leur professeur était en retard, ils en avaient donc profité. Surtout Eren. Sa camarade lui avait demandé qui était la personne qui l'énervait le plus et, même si la réponse était évidente, elle n'avait pas répondu Levi parce qu'elle n'était pas sûr que tout ce qu'elle faisait l'embêtait.

"Tu l'a trouvé ?" demanda la jeune fille.

"Ouep. Regarde il est là-bas. Hé mais t'as raison, il a vraiment une tête de cheval," répondit son amie.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu fasse ça ?" Marco essayait de la tenir par le bras mais Ymir l'en empêchait, tout en riant.

"Il a pas arrêté de m'faire chier ce matin. Il veut absolument connaître mon nom et me trouve 'trop agressive'. Et j'aime pas sa tête." Elle se mit en position et lança l'oeuf qui attérit sur la tête de sa victime. Eren poussa un cri de triomphe. "HEADSHOT !"

"Ouah, pas mal !" Ymir lança un oeuf à son tour. Elle toucha également la tête du pauvre garçon qui ne comprenait pas où se trouvait les personnes qui qui criaient et lui lançaient de la nourriture.

"Attends, je recommence..." Eren répéta le mouvement cette fois, l'oeuf se retrouva par terre, à quelques mètres de sa cible. "Merde ! Attends..." Elle leva son bras mais Marco le lui tint à temps. Bonne nouvelle, le projectile n'était pas partit par la fenêtre. Mauvaise nouvelle : Il avait glissé de la main de la jeune fille et volait à travers la classe pour aller s'écraser contre la tête de quelqu'un.

_"Oh merde..._" firent Eren, Ymir et Marco, en même temps. Levi se leva de sa chaise, pendant que le liquide jaune coulait dans ses cheveux. Elle se tourna vers eux et Eren se dit qu'il était difficile de trouver une expression plus intimidante que celle qu'affichait actuellement la fleuriste. _Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de froncer autant les sourcils._

"Tu sais qu'ils sont morts," chuchota quelqu'un à une autre personne dans la classe.

"Vous trois..." Marco sursauta quand Levi commença sa phrase. "Putain, vous trois... Suivez-moi."

Elle sortit de la classe et regarda derrière elle. Personne n'avait bougé.

"Ramenez vos putains de culs, merde !"

"Mais-" protesta Eren.

"Toi la racaille, tu ferme ta gueule et tu dis à tes copains de me suivre."

* * *

><p>Eren était rentrée chez elle, fatiguée, comme d'habitude. Elle s'installa à la table de sa cuisine et sortit des affaires de son sac tout en saluant son père.<p>

"Depuis quand tu fais tes devoirs ?"

"Nan, j'fais pas mes devoirs, faut qu'tu signe mon carnet."

"Déjà ?" soupira son père. Il prit le cahier que lui tendait sa fille et l'ouvrit à la bonne page avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Il relava la tête vers Eren, cherchant des explications. Cette dernière la regarda sérieusement pendant quelque minutes, silencieuse, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Elle a vraiment écrit ce que je pense ? Je croyais que c'était une blague."

"Il faut croire..." Il signa le carnet avant de le rendre à la jeune fille. Elle lu le mot.

**_Le 04/09/14._**

_ Eren fait des conneries et pense qu'elle va se faire pardonner juste à cause de son joli petit cul. _

_La punition sera donc exemplaire :_

_ Elle l'a accomplie à moitié ce matin en nettoyant les toilettes des professeur et je peux vous dire qu'avec le vieux prof de sciences, elle a eu du boulot. _

_L'autre moitié de la punition sera remplie samedi soir. Pour plus d'informations, demandez-lui._

_Et si elle sait pas, qu'elle vienne me demander demain._

_Cordialement, le leader de la section S, Levi Ackerman._

"Oh." Eren ne rigolait plus.

"Et donc, je peux avoir plus d'infos ?"

"Beh...je vais lui demander demain." _Demain va être très mouvementé._

* * *

><p>Gyahahahahahahahahahah, quelle perverse, cette Levi (comme moi) ! Je vais poster le chapitre de la version yaoi aujourd'hui aussi je crois. Pour le chapitre de la version yuri, eh beh...Je verrai bien. Disons que je suis malade (ouais, on s'en fout) et que du coup, j'ai plus envie de dormir que d'écrire même si j'ai <strong><em>pleins<em>** d'idées pour le chapitre suivant.

Voili, voulou.


End file.
